detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 92
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 91 |- !Next volume: |Volume 93 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 92 will be released on April 12, 2017. Cast |} Gadgets |} Fitting Room Murder Case 'File 971 - Another Customer ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Ayami Yamaki. She did it because she had been humiliated by the victim when she dress her dog in the same outfit as Yamaki. Yamaki understood that she was a slave to her boss and wanted to leave the company, but couldn't since she was in debt to her boss. Conan thinks about how Masumi didn't know the difference between how Americans and Japanese count and how Europeans count, and connects it to other instances of Masumi saying and doing things that someone who lived in America wouldn't—being surprised at how thin a baseball bat was, and keeping her fork in her left hand while eating during the Red Woman case, and referring to soccer as "football" during the Romance Novelist case. Conan realizes that these instances show that Masumi actually lived in the United Kingdom, not in the United States — in Britain, cricket is more popular than baseball and has a wider bat, when eating, one would not switch the fork to the right hand, as is the case in the United States, and the British refer to association football as "Football", while in the U.S. it's called "Soccer". As Conan wonders why Masumi would lie about this, he begins to think of England... and finally remembers. 'People ' A Chance Meeting at the Beach 'Characters introduced ' 'File 972 - Encounter with Ripples ' 'File 973 - Investigator among Ripples ' 'File 974 - Wizard of the Ripples ' Hide= |-|Show= The other robber is Yasue Kitamori. Yusaku and Shuichi explain that they knew this from her purchase, a pair of beach sandals. Since the other robber fell into the sea, the bank notes in the robber's wallet would be drenched and thus too suspicious to pay with. Unlike the clothes the other two suspects purchased, Yasue's sandals were cheap enough to pay for them with coins instead. Secondly, Yusaku and Shuichi noticed that Yasue's watch was stuck at 10:10. This time is what watches on display at shops are usually set to, since the handles don't obstruct the brand logos this way. All branded watches have serial numbers, so it will only take a simple comparison between Yasue's watch and the ones stolen during the robbery to prove her involvement in the crime. Yasue confesses and explains that during their escape, she and her partner got into an argument over Yasue taking the watch from the loot for herself and that this argument caused the car crash. Conan realizes that Masumi knows that he is Shinichi Kudo, the Akai family's middle brother is Shukichi Haneda, and that their mother is Mary, now somehow shrunken. Masumi thinks to herself that while Conan has finally remembered her, and has remembered that he made Shuichi smile and laugh when she could not, there is another reason she calls him a "wizard", a reason which he does not know. 'People ' Interchanged Betting Ticket Case 'Characters introduced ' 'File 975 - A True Tokyoite Detective!? ' 'File 976 - The Stolen Big-Winning Betting Ticket ' 'File 977 - Edo Style Deduction Show ' Hide= |-|Show= Wakita presents his deduction: he says the culprit utilized the ginger juices from the Gari to remove the bloodstains from his clothing and that therefore Tsunetaka Harashima, the customer who ordered a lot of Gari, is the culprit. Tsunetaka protests and empties his pockets, showing that he doesn't carry a betting ticket with him and advises the others to do the same. The pressure is too much for Ran and she reveals that Kogoro has a winning 10,000 Yen betting ticket with him that has a hundredfold payout of 1,000,000 Yen. She hands it over to Suzuyo and apologizes. Suzuyo takes a look at the ticket and says that this is not her ticket, since the one she had was a combination betting ticket worth 5,000 Yen, which has a two hundredfold payout, thus making it worth 1,000,000 Yen as well. Conan knocks out Kogoro and reveals the true culprit, Tameshige Munechika. He used the daikon radish he ordered, which has the same protease as the ginger from the Gari in it, to remove the bloodstain on his sleeve. The reason he came to the restaurant was that he had to meet with his wife and her parents later, to which he couldn't come with blood on his sleeve, so he had to remove the blood with the daikon from the restaurant before the meeting. His reason for stealing the ticket were his financial problems: he married a woman from a wealthy family and her extravagant life-style and spendings drove him into debt, so he needed to shamefully ask her parents for financial help at their meeting, which is why he gave into the temptation of stealing the ticket, to avoid shaming himself before the parents of his wife. Tameshige than cancels his meeting with his wife and waits for the arrival of the police, who then take him to the station. Wakita is happy with witnessing a great deduction from the Sleeping Kogoro and wants to become an apprentice of him. In exchange, Wakita offers prize cuts in the restaurant for Kogoro at every visit. Kogoro agrees. Later, Kogoro is convinced by Conan and Ran to give the ticket he accidentally picked up to a police station, since it is the right thing to do. 'People ' Rumi Wakasa's Neighbor Murder Case 'File 978 - Wakasa-sensei's Home ' A golf player and his girlfriend are having a fight outside his apartment. He wants to break up with her and move to Seattle, but the woman demands 100 million yens from him. They agree to discuss this later over dinner, but what they are not aware of is that Rumi Wakasa has overheard the conversation and smiles. 'File 979 - A White-Handed Woman ' 'File 980 - Pure White Feelings ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Teigo Banno. When he tries to escape, Wakasa-sensei stops him and get her picture and name in the news. 'People ' Murder inside Café Poirot Case 'File 981 - Killing Time at Café Poirot ' 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 91-100 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes